Cream's Birthday Party
by DoomJoshuaBoy
Summary: It's a very special day for Cream everyone is invited except for the chaotix. They have the party all done up. But it all by her favourite fox boyfriend. But he had something on his mind he wants to give. Was it something to do with their relationship? Read it and find out. There's 2 OC in this story just to give them some companies. Rated M because this is another Lemon story.
1. Chapter 1: Cream's Morning

Hi Everyone, welcome back to another Lemon of Sonic the hedgehog.

I got a lot of views and a few reviews on my other story which is not completed yet.

So this time It's between Tails and Cream and a bit of Amy and 2 OC

Disclaimer: All of Sonic _characters_ and Mobius belongs to SEGA. All I do own is Tyrone the Fox and Lucy the Fox as 2 Other Mobian Characters (OC).

Cream's birthday party

Ages:

Girls:

Amy: 26

Cream: 21

Sally: 27

Lucy: 31

Rouge: 33

Boys:

Sonic: 29

Tails: 23

Tyrone: 29

Rotor: 30

Shadow: 33

Chapter 1: Cream's morning

The sun starts to rise up in the sky of Mobius, sounding like the new day has begun, in a Creamed colour house, inside the bedroom there was a young rabbit with Creamed colour fur, who is asleep, then the sun rose through her window which slowly woke her up, she got up from the bed and had a big yawn and a big stretch.

"Another day without my mother" Cream thought. It's been a year since her mother Vanilla left to find a good boyfriend in different countries. So she's now on her own, looking after her own home by herself, also it's her birthday and she turns 21 today. The other friends is still looking forward for her birthday party but her friends don't want to let her know where is the party at until this afternoon. She took a sigh and thought of having a good shower.

So she went to the bathroom, took off her pjs and put into the clothing basket to be washed and went into the shower and turn on the shower head. She washed her body with body wash shampoo then rinse it out. After 10 minutes of shower she then turn off the shower head and got her feet out, onto the mat that could help her stop the water from going through without touching the floor titles. She then look at the mirror "Oh my god girl" she thought "you're drop dead sexy, I hope Tails really wanted me so bad."

The thing is, she is drop dead sexy, her breasts is a perfect sized as her mother's, her butt and pussy are abit tight and cute, but able to fit.

"I just hope Tails and his brothers sees me like this, it might seduce them in a bad way though but anyway got to get myself ready." she said while grabbing a towel, dried her body and then head back to her bedroom to the wardrobe to get some clothes on, then went downstairs to get her fully charged IPhone 4 with a lot of messages from her friends giving birthday messages, but she saw one from her ex-boyfriend that she never want to meet, call or message him. "I don't know what Charmy Bee wants, but still got to keep the contract till Tails or Tyrone help me get rid of him." She thought.

There's a knock coming from her front door. She put her iPhone down and went over to her front door and open it to see Amy and Sally.

*Introduction with Amy and Sally*

Amy Rose is a pretty pink hedgehog who was used to be with Sonic last couple months ago, loves to chase him around, the brown chipmunk Sally Acorn who was used being a princess and had a fight over with Amy who wanted the speedy hedgehog too but thankfully a concern blue fox who came from Australia to stop the fight, after he discuss with Sonic they split with their new boys and as they held for a month, they both apologised and now friends again since they are enjoying with their new boyfriends.

"Hi Cream happy birthday!" They said and hugged her.

"Aww thanks guys. Where are our boyfriends anyway?" Cream said.

"They are out finding a good birthday present for you. But you might have to wait till tonight at your special party, everyone is invited except for the Chaotix, they are going on a huge mission but thankfully Charmy...I know you don't want to see him. But gave you a message." Amy said.

"I know but thanks Amy I saw the message. Want to go for a walk with me you guys?" Cream said feel like doing exercise.

"I'm glad you said that because we finished your party last night so we like to spend some time with the birthday rabbit." Sally said

"You've said it Sal. Let's go then." Amy said. So the three girls went out for a walk.


	2. Chapter 2: Mobius Shopping Centre

Chapter 2: Mobius Shopping Centre

Tyrone, Tails and Sonic are at Mobius shopping centre finding a perfect gift for Cream the birthday rabbit, they have been working hard last night decorating the special party for Cream. Now they had a lot of time and money to buy gifts for her.

"Today's the day for Cream's birthday." Tails said to his best brothers.

"You can say that again." Tyrone replied with a smile.

"Ok we need to separate ourselves so that we can find what's there to buy for her birthday." Sonic said.

"Good idea Sonic." Tyrone said as the three guys split to go on their owns.

(Tyrone's POV)

I was at a Apple Store trying to look for a latest laptop and a latest iPhone for Cream.

When a walrus came by and said "How can I help you sir?", "oh yes, I am lookin-" I looked at the walrus and it was Rotor, Tails' long time coworker doing machinery.

"Rotor?! You must be Tails' long time coworker! I'm his brother." I said.

"Yeah I was a coworker long time ago. But now working with Apple Store. By the way good to hear that you're the second brother to Tails and I am surprised that is Cream's birthday today." He said "You've guessed it. You invited to her birthday?!" I said shocked.

"Yes. I thought it would be nice if I could see Tails again, because I haven't seen him for a while." He said. "Anyway what can I get for you?"

"It's Cream's birthday today and I'm looking for a latest Apple Laptop and the latest iPhone to give to a 21 year old rabbit." I said to him

After discussing about it and it's a success and I paid Rotor by card.

(Tails' POV)

I went over to a jewellery shop because I have been friendship with Cream for a long time and it would be nice to marry Cream on her birthday. So I thought of buying a wedding ring for her birthday and purpose her. Anyways I looked around for a wedding ring then a pink fox came to me and said "How can I help you with somthing sir?" I double my eyes because that voice might be Tyrone's ex-girlfriend Lucy.

"Are you Tyrone's ex-girlfriend?" I asked her. She frowned "yes I am Tails but aren't going to your girlfriend's birthday, because of the night shift. I really miss him so much."

I felt sorry for Lucy and said "Don't worry, I'll speak to Tyrone. Anyway I'm looking for a wedding ring for Cream, medium sized rings please."

"Oh yes we do have medium sized wedding rings." She said as I followed her. "Are you marrying Cream?!" She said in state of shock. I sigh " Yes... I am", she smiled "you know, you two are the best together, Amy told me about it. Wish you luck with your engagement Tails." Lucy winked at me, I blush and thanked her.

After choosing the right ring, she told me how much, I accept the price, paid her by card, then told me to say hi to Tyrone for her

Sonic's POV

I was sitting on a bench, waiting for the brothers to get back here, when Amy and Sally came over with their gifts ready for Cream's Party, they just told Cream to go home and get herself ready for her birthday party. "Hey Sonic what's brings you here?" Amy said as they sat down with me. "Heh not much Ames, got her a bunch of flowers from a flower shop and sat here waiting for Tails and Tyrone to get back here." I said, "Cool, I got her a free trip with a friend to Australia." Sally said "I got her a nightdress and a gift card worth of $500 to spend on anything. We have been friendship for a long time." Amy said, then the brothers came to see us.

"Hey guys sorry we are a bit late. By the way Tyrone got a plan, so listen to him" Tails said as the rest of us kept quiet to listen to Tyrone.

"I want Amy to go back to Cream's place and get her to go along for another walk at 5pm while we startup the party with everyone else in there then we will wait at the door after when Amy and Cream stood at the door Amy will tell her to close her eyes, then Amy will go in with the others and Tails will go over next to her and tells her to open her eyes when the doors are open we will tell her 'surprise'." He told us and we all agree and all of us went home to get change for Cream's party.


	3. Chapter 3: Cream's Party

Chapter 3: Cream's Party and her special gift from Tails.

At 5pm

Cream's POV

As I got ready with a nice dress on. There's a knock coming from my front door again.

I went to the front door and open it to see Amy again wearing a dress as well.

"Hi again Cream, ready to go for another walk, this time I am taking you where your party's at." She said. I nodded as I got my phone and went out with Amy.

"Why are you bringing your phone?" Amy asked me.

"I want to chat with Tails or Tyrone something." I replied

"oh." That's all Amy could say.

After a long walk, We are at the Party were the doors are. "Ok Cream close your eyes." Amy said as I closed my eyes.

The doors opens and Amy went in with the others and Tails came next to me and said "Ok open your eyes now Cream and tell me what today is?"

I opened my eyes "Surprise!" Everyone said.

"Happy birthday Cream." Tails said with a smile

"Oh my goodness! Is this...really my special birthday party?" I said surprised.

"Well it's was all by Tails, because he wanted to make this really special for you." Tyrone said making me cry and hug on Tails "OOH THANK YOU SO MUCH TAILS!" I said with happiness.

Everyone cheered at us and we all head into the party, it's decorated full of ribbons, Happy birthday ribbons and balloons, the table on the left has full of party food and drinks, in the middle, there are a lot of birthday gifts for me, but we aren't doing it just yet and on the right side there is a chocolate mud cake was pulled by Amy and Tails.

"I baked the cake on my own and Tails helped me do the topping." Amy said with a smile. "Thanks guys." I said. "Well. What are you waiting for? Make a wish and blowout the 2 and 1 candles." Rouge Said.

I made a wish in my mind and blew out the 2 and 1 candles. (A/N: Which would make 21.)

Everyone clapped and cheered at me. I'm so happy to be with my friends and my mother. Even my love of my life Tails. I wonder where he was now, I decided to enjoy the party till he gets back.

Normal POV

Meanwhile with Tails and Tyrone outside of the party

"I don't know how much Lucy misses me Tails, I understand that now she's good with herself. But I saw Rotor at Apple Store working there and he is here to see you because he misses you." Tyrone said to Tails making him frown because he does know Rotor and miss him very much too.

Rotor joined the conversation. "Wow, you have grown pretty cool Tails" Rotor said to his good old friend."and apparently you do too Rotor" as they hugged each other. "I think it's best to keep up with Cream's party." Tyrone said as they agreed and head back to the party.

Tails' POV

I walk over to Cream "Oh hey Miles" I love the way she calls me my real name. Everyone else including Sonic preferred my nickname at times, But for Tyrone and Cream like both names. 'My god she's beautiful, she's grown a lot.' I thought.

"Are you ok?" She said. "Oh, I'm fine, it's nothing." I told her while scratching the back of my head. "Anyways did you enjoy your cake that me and Amy made for you?"

"Best cake ever Tails, thank you." She replied.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Amy said, as everyone stood quietly and look at Amy and Tyrone "We would like the birthday rabbit to come and sit here and Tails to stand next to Tyrone and everyone else to take a step back, because we are going to give Cream birthday presents and after that...Tails would like to give Cream something." Everyone 'Oohs' at me thinking it might be something interesting, I blushed, but calm myself down, thankfully Tyrone patted me on my back and I smiled at him.

Cream's POV

The First one was from Rouge and Shadow I unwrap the gift and it's a bracelet with a lot of crystals Chaos in there "Thank you Rouge and Shadow, this reminds me of my little pet chao: Cheese." I said to them "No problem Cream" They said and gave me a hug.

Next one is from Sonic and Sally, it's a free Holiday for me and a friend to visit Australia, Tyrone's home country. "Here you go Cream." Sonic said and gave me a bunch of flowers "They looked pretty, thanks Sonic and Sally." I said "Heh no problem Cream and you should have a boyfriend by now because you've grown really well and should have fun together." Sonic said making me and Tails blush. Since my break up with Charmy last couple of years ago, I still have a boyfriend in mind that is cute like me and I really felt sorry for him who had lost his girlfriend who had died from shooting the materex to save the galaxy. But he stopped thinking of her and started thinking about me and I love him too much and I want to stay with him forever in my future. "Thanks, but I got a better person better than Charmy" I said to him "Who?" He replied "Tails" I said with a blush. Sonic smiled "I think you two are the best together because everyone in Mobius thinks that you two are too cute with each other, and I understand about how Tails feels when he lost Cosmo with the materex. Wish you all the best with Tails in the future and happy birthday once again Cream." He said making everyone else including me smile I hugged Sonic, so did Sally and they took a step back with the others.

The next gifts is from my best friends, Tyrone and Amy, I unwrap the first one that is from Amy is a gift card worth of $500 to spend at the Mobius shopping centre which made me shock and a new nightdress. $500 is definitely a lot of money for a young rabbit like me. "Well I thought it would be nice to give you money because of our friendship we have been doing for years so yeah, you've deserve it." Amy said to me and I smiled and gave her a hug "Thanks Amy you're the best friend forever." I said and we broke from a hug.

The second gift is from Tyrone "well it's from Rotor as well because I came to his workplace in the Mobius shopping centre looking for something." Tyrone said and gave a wink to Rotor as he smiled. I unwrap the gift and its the thing I really need because of my Phone was older and dying for a upgrade "This is the latest iPhone because you really need to keep going with the updates from Apple and a very good cover for your new phone as well." Tyrone said to me "Well I could ask you something but it's best to tell Tails." I said thought of asking him but rather do it with Tails. "The next thing I brought for you is a personal laptop but it's a latest laptop model, 15 inch laptop because you need it to see well and a lot of space to put your own work in there. But It's also got Bootcamp in there so you can dual boot Windows and Mac operating systems together. Tails will later teach you how as well." Tyrone said as I smile and he smiled back, we hugged each other. "You are so cute when you smile Cream. But I aren't your boyfriend am I?" He joked as everyone laughed. "I know." I giggled.

Well that's all of the gifts but I'm still missing someone. "Looks like that's all of the gifts, now time for our last person." Amy said "Tails, care to say and give something to Cream." Tyrone said as my boyfriend: Tails looked at me and I looked at him smiling. He took a long sigh. "Cream, I have not seen you grown like this and you are truly beautiful young looking woman, we have been going through with our relationship since Cosmo had died and your break up with Charmy, and we do felt very sorry for ourselves, it's been a decade and a half since we first met. But for now and the future..." His hand went through his pants pocket and grabbed a little red box and pop it open revealed a beautiful diamond wedding ring, Everyone including myself were so shocked "Cream the Rabbit, will you marry me?", "YES! I WILL MARRY YOU MILES 'TAILS' PROWER!" I said knowing his full name and immediately hopped off the seat as Tails gave me a twirl hug and kissed me in the lips as everyone clapped and cheered at us that we are now engaged, our dreams came true. Amy came over to see us and said "I just want to say, congratulations on your engagement, but when is the wedding?", "don't worry, I have already planned for the wedding and it's in two or three weeks." Tails said as I smiled, "I love you Tails." I said "I love you too Cream." Everyone Awed at us as all of us enjoy the rest of the party.


	4. Chapter 4: Talking, Home and Bed

A/N: So Sorry readers to keep you waiting. Got loads of stuff to do on my plate. So there you go Fourth chapter completed.

Chapter 4: Talking, Home and Bed.

Cream's POV

After 3 hours, the party is over, everyone left except for me, Tails, Tyrone and Amy cleaned up the party and took my presents over to my place.

We sat on the couch, I'm upstairs talking to my mother on my old iPhone telling her about my birthday party. "We have a great time at my birthday party and...I am engaged with Tails."

I was afraid that my mother will get angry at me, "I am really happy for you dear, congratulations on your engagement." I smiled in relief that she didn't. "When's the wedding sweetie?" She said, "Oh, In two or three weeks, Tails already planned it." I said "Oh, do you want me to come home or do you want me to enjoy the rest of the holiday?" She asked "It's your choice mother."

"Oh Ok I'm in Australia. If you want, you can come over to Australia and visit me were Tyrone's mother lives ok? Wish you all the best and I'll talk to you soon." She said with a smile, so did I "You too mother." After we say our goodbyes to each other, I hung up. I sigh that my mother is really missing me.

"You really miss your mother do you babe?" I heard Tails saying it to me. "I do Tails, I really do. But I got a free trip to Australia from Sally, and we could do it now, but I want the wedding first before going to Australia to visit Tyrone's mother because she's with my mother." I said.

Tails smiled "My brother was talking to his mother about the same thing but the wedding is always on our minds." He said as I giggled, and went downstairs with him and sat on the couch with him next to me. "How was your talk with your mother Cream?" Amy said.

"It was good and how was your talk with your mother Tyrone?" I said giggling "Same as you Cream." He said as we all laughed.

"Anyways, Are you two planning to go on a date, or are you going to stay as best friends?" Tails said to Tyrone and Amy. They both looked at each other "Good question Tails." Tyrone said still looking at Amy but a blush came from him as the three of us giggle, knowing how cute he is when he blush.

"I guess you can't control yourself with that cute face of yours right Tyrone?" Amy said smiling at Tyrone. "W-well the thing is that I lost my relationship with Lucy but you're better than her and I love the way you do tricks with your piko hammer." He said to Amy, "We might go on the date after the wedding, hope you don't mind about that do you Amy?", "I don't mind." She said.

"Well we better get home Amy, got a lot of work to do tomorrow." He told her. "Oh gosh, yes we do, Happy birthday once again Cream. " Amy said and they gave us a big hug and went home. "That went well" I said to Tails, he smiled and gave me a kiss before we head up to bed.


End file.
